Tracers
by aglautner
Summary: For Nikki everything changes when she meet Cam, a handsome young guy but her past can't be deleted that easy. She is part of "Black Rose" one parkour group which she hate. Miles, the leader of "Black Rose" doesn't like the relationship between Cam and Nikki and he'll do anything to destroy it. Is love between Cam and Nikki strong enough to withstand all the obstacles?
1. Chapter 1: UNHAPPINESS

Tracers- my version

Characters: Cam

Nikki

Miles- aka Danger (leader of group)

Veronica ( member of parkour group)

Harry (member of parkour group)

Lily ( member of parkour group)

Elizabeth ( member of parkour group)

You chooses your own way of life. Future is already written down there, somewhere. It's only a matter of time when will that things happen. Life is not easy. You have to fight for what you want. But what do you do when you have nothing? When you're alone? When you realize your life has no point? My life was like that until I met him.

INTRODUCTION:

Living in a city full of danger, the mafia, has never been easy. I early ran away from my family and started to live alone. I fare somehow. As a young person you always was target for bad people, the mafia. That's how I began to live. He saw me in the street, saw that I had nothing to lose, and somehow seduced me. His name is Miles aka Danger. Miles is handsome guy, 24 years old. When I met him he was 22. He is the leader of "Black Rose" a organization of group of traceurs, people who do parkour. Everyone is city know about them. Well, they were like some kind of mafia group in city. Their parkour possibilities they used for getting thing that mafia groups wanted. They were connected with every single mafia group. So I become part of "Black Rose" and all that because Miles seduced me. In that time he saved me from disaster. I am almost 2 years with him in "Black Rose". I can't say I enjoy the time is spend with them but I have no choice. This is the way I live now.

CHAPTER 1: UNHAPPINES

Woke up as usual. I wasn't in a good mood at all. I haven't been in a good mood these days. I don't know why. Maybe because I knew that every day was like other. It was raining outside. Good, at least I am not the only one who wants to cry. I got dressed , as usual jeans black T-Shirt and sneakers. I got one new message:

" MEET US IN THE BASEMENT"

Of course, another day will pass with "Black Rose". I know I am one of them but I really couldn't find myself in that story. I left my apartment, close doors and caught taxi. While I was getting closer to place of meeting so many thoughts run through my head.

" You're late." Miles said with smile on face.

I ignored him.

" She is not in mood today" Harry said.

I never liked Harry. He was always the one who needed to say something even when he shouldn't. He just didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. We keep walking. We were 10 minutes away from 'our" place. Whole group was walking in front of me. I walked slower and of course, with purpose behind them. I noticed that Miles stopped.

" Is everything okay with you?" he looked at me.

"I am fine, I am just not in good mood today" I said…

He was the only one who cared about me in "Black Rose". I didn't ask for love. But he just cared about me. I was never into him, there was a part in him that I didn't like. I don't know how to explain that. His blue eyes were still on me. He was very attractive. Blue eyes, great body and brown hair which would sparkled on sun. All girls in group loved him. We entered in our place. Harry and Jackson started training immediately.

"We'll have a lot of work tomorrow", Jackson said.

I didn't know what were they talking about.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Guys from "Blue Wave" are coming tomorrow and we are making small competition." Jackson answered.

Of course I totally forgot. It was Sunday. On every Sunday we organize some competition with other parkour group. Veronica and Harry were in other part of the training room.

"Can I talk to you?" Miles asked me with insecurities in his voice. I get closer to him. I saw in his eyes that something wasn't right.

" I just got contact with one group…" he started talking but I jumped in his sentence.

" Parkour group, like us?" I said quickly.

"No, It's not parkour group." He said quietly.

I know what he was talking about. No parkour group then it must be some kind of mafia group. I didn't want to torture him to say "MAFIA" because I know he didn't want to use that word.

" What they want?" I said as I already knew the answer.

"They offered us…" ,there was pause in his voice " they want from us to do one job for them. U know, just take some papers from one company…" He ended his sentence.

" Just take some papers?" my voice started to get angry. I knew where this was going. Robbery, steeling, dirty work…

"They promised a lot of money Nikki, you know that we need it" he was still silent.

" Did u tell others?"

" I did… They all knew before u." Miles replied.

" Do whatever u want, I don't want to be part of that" I said with anger in my voice. My life was already ruined I don't want to have problems with other mafia groups.

" It's not on u to decide." Miles said. His voice vas deep. It was first time I heard his voice like that. He said those words like he was master of me, my life. I could clearly see that thing that I didn't like about him.

"Danger will u come here?" Lily called him.

He was still looking at me, expecting answer. I had nothing to say to him.

" Don't forget what I did for u" he added while he was leaving. Everything he said was true. Miles saved me from disaster at that time. But I changed. I couldn't turn him my back like that. I get up and slowly started walking. My mind was full of thoughts. I just wanted to leave them. Miles noticed that I was about to leave.

" Come back tomorrow, hope u'll be in better mood" he said.

" I hope" I added.

I got home. I just wanted to take a rest from everything. I couldn't even imagine working with some mafia group, steeling something. Just 5 years ago I couldn't even imagine that one day I'll be in this situation. Maybe I should support Miles. Maybe we could make it. Take some papers. No one would probably hear or see us. We are silent, fast, strong… No. At least they can try but I don't need that in my life. In one moment one terrible thought run through my head. I can leave everything, my life was never something special or something that will world miss. No one would probably even noticed, maybe Miles but he would forget about that after some time. It would be so much easier not just for me but for everyone. Life is hard, death is easy. Death was the only solution for my happiness right now.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Dawson

CHAPTER 2: Jack Dawson

Night already fall. Everything in my head was dark. Life was pointless, for me. I was walking, alone, as usual. It was 2am. Streets were empty. Only in some places u would see lamppost trying to make dark street more beautiful. The Moon was perfect, only thing that was beautiful in my eyes this night. I believe only in things that I saw. So my theory is that Moon is just beauty picture God sent us to make us, humans, prettier. Stars were shining, trying to make this night better, unsuccessfully. I was getting closer to bridge. I'll jump from bridge and end everything. It sounded great to me. I looked down to water. "Beautiful", I thought in myself. I put my right leg on the other side of fence bridge and then left leg. There was no one to stop me. Street were still empty. I was ready. It was nice living, see all those things. I remembered my life with family... That's it. I lived.

" Hey!" unfamiliar voice shouted, " u won't do it right?" I heard same voice again. I turned around. It was dark but still I could see enough to see that was a guy. He get up from his motorcycle. I didn't say anything. He was stranger.

" U won't do that right?" he replied. He wasn't panic, in fact he was totally calm.

" Why do u even care? U don't even know me." I said with low sound of my voice. I hate when people.

" Well, I really hope u won't jump"

" It's not on u to decide" now I sounded like Miles.

" I can't leave u here. If u jump I jump" he said.

" Great, u want to be Jack Dawson right?" I said those words through laugh.

" Well, if I am Jack Dawson like u said… U know I can't be Jack without Rose, right?" he said. I couldn't see his face clearly but I swear that he was smiling.

" Please just come to this part of bridge… Please" he added. I couldn't say no. His words were stronger then me. Even when I couldn't see him I felt something. Is this the first person who care about me for real? Stranger? I put me left leg to the other part and sooner other leg. He gave me his hand so I can return to safer part safely. Now I could see him clearly. He was maybe 22 years old. His black hair was shining on moonlight. His eyes were so brown and beautiful. He was smiling, u could see his teeth, they were white as snow. White V neck T-Shirt was fitting to his body perfectly showing every single muscle on his body. Very handsome guy. I stared at him for a while.

" Cam" he said. I finally came back to world. I looked him at his eyes.

"Nikki" I replied.

" So…" he stopped for a while and then continued " u tried do jump and kill yourself"

" Well… yeah" I said with insecurities in my voice.

" U know I wouldn't let a beautiful girl like u kill herself like that." Cam said…

Was he flirting with me? There was something in this guy, something that I couldn't describe with words but I definitely felt something.

" Do u need a ride?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. Why he can't just shut up, I thought in myself. He was so beautiful when he talks.

" Yeah… thanks" I answered. We got closer to his motorcycle.

" So just hold on tight" he said.

" Don't worry It's not my first time" I lied. It was my first time I said that just to look cooler. He turned on the engine. I putted my arms under his chest holding him tight. He turned his head back and looked at me. I don't know what was that look suppose to mean but I think he was enjoying this moment too.

" Where are we going?" he asked.

"35th Ave. at Northern"

I felt the wind going through my hair. We weren't going so fast.

"Life is beautiful u know." Cam said.

I didn't know what to say to him. It is beautiful now. Right now, when he was with me. I never felt this way before. He saved me.

After sometime of riding we came in my street.

"Thank u, Cam" I said with smile. It was really honest smile.

"Anytime…"

I turned and started walking to my building.

"Hey wait…" he shouted.

I don't know what he wanted.

" Yes?"

" Is this the last time I see u?" his eyes were looking at me " maybe I can come tomorrow to pick u up and go to some bar and meet each other more?" he finished.

I nodded my head. I couldn't say no to him. Not to Cam the person who saved me.

" Tomorrow at 4pm… here" he said happily. He jumped on his bike and left.

Just 2 hours ago I wanted to kill myself because my life was pointless but now, when he showed up, I want to live. Cam was that person who I waited whole life. He was person who showed me that life can be beautiful. Even when I know him only these 2 hours I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I forget about everything… I just wanted to live life. There was one question that I was dying to know answer: Was Cam my Jack Dawson?


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Do Everything For Him

Chapter 3: I'll Do Everything For Him

Unlikely the other days , I woke up happy. Maybe Cam was responsible for my good mood today. Yeah he was definitely.

The weather was always on my side. When I was in bad mood it was raining when I am happy, sun is shining. Cam was all over my mind. He was the only person I was thinking about. I forgot about "Black Rose" and Miles. They don't need to know about last night and Cam. Of course I won't tell them. I really can't imagine how would Miles react if I say him something about Cam. Me and Miles are not couple. I didn't even like him but I owe him a lot. He always acted like he own me and I didn't like that at all. He liked when we, people from "Black Rose", keep together. Miles often say to us that don't talk to people who are not from "Black Rose" or only to people who he knew. I never wanted to against his thoughts. There was one more thing to worry about- taking those "papers" which Miles was organizing with some mafia group. I couldn't think about that. I remembered the last night.

Cam said that he'll be here at 4pm. Just thinking about seeing him again would make me smile. I opened my phone to see what time is. I saw that I have one message.

" MEET US IN THE BASEMENT"

Miles of course. I guess I'll pass this time. I have meeting with Cam at 4pm, there's no chance that I'll be able to meet Miles and at then at 4pm see Cam. This would be the first time that I'll pass Miles and "Black Rose" meeting I can't imagine Miles face when he realize that I won't come. I decide to text Miles:

" I won't come today"

Hope he won't get angry. I really hope. I couldn't wait to see Cam again. Just see those beautiful brown eyes looking right at me. I had 30 more minutes till seeing him again. I dress up. I tied my hair in a ponytail. It was so hot outside. I closed the door and run toward the stairs so happy. He was there. Cam was standing right next to his motorcycle. He was wearing white shirt and jeans. His black hair was even more beautiful during day.

" Nice to see u again." Cam said with a smile on his face. I forget how perfect his smile was.

"U too, so where are we going?" I asked him. I didn't really care where will we go, as long as he is with me.

" That's surprise" he said mysteriously.

I kept quiet. I was holding him tight again while we were on motorcycle. Every second counted. It was beautiful. First time I thought that life is really beautiful. Engine stopped.

" I thought we were going to bar?" I asked. We weren't at bar. We stopped on sea shore. Actually it was beach.

" Can I be little mysterious?" he said looking straight at my eyes. I was afraid of that look. I could lose in his eyes.

" I love sea." I said just because I needed to say some word which will bring me back to life. I moved my eyes from his. We sat near the sea. U could clearly hear waves hitting the rocks. It was beautiful.

" So what do u do? Do u work somewhere?" I asked Cam.

" No…" he said quietly. "U?" he added.

I shouldn't even ask him that. I don't know how to answer on that question. Cam recognized that something was wrong.

" U can tell me, everything." he said. His voice was really honest. I can tell him everything. I really trusted him. So I started:

" I am part of "Black Rose" they are parkour group" I stopped when I saw look on his face.

" Oh, I heard about them" he said.

"Do u do parkour?" I asked him.

" Well, I know some moves" Cam said through laugh.

I laughed too. He was really special.

" I want to know more about you." I said to him. I really wanted.

" Well, there is nothing much about me. I left my family when I was 18. Started working, earning money somehow. I got job at my good friend company. He helped me a lot. But I left that company later," he was talking, I was just looking at him. He is so beautiful while he talk, " I started do parkour little but never serious. U know my life was totally free, normal until my father got killed, I heard that he was in some debt. I guess it was some mafia group. So now everything is on me. I have to pay off all money he couldn't."

When he finished, fear run through my body. What if they come after him?

" Do u have those money?" I asked him but I wasn't looking at him.

" Nikki, u don't have to worry about me." He saw fear in my eyes.

" Do u have?" I asked him again with lower voice.

" No I don't. But I'll find it somehow, u have nothing to worry about" he replied.

Through my mind ran Miles words:

"_They promised a lot of money Nikki, you know that we need it"_

I remembered the offer Mike got from some mafia group, to steel some "papers". Only thing I know right now is that Cam need those money. Maybe we should do that job. Maybe I should say YES to Miles. Cam was still looking at me.

" Are u alright" he said.

" Yes I am"

"Do u wanna go home?" Cam added. I nodded. We came so fast.

" I am sorry" Cam said.

"For what?" my voice was cold.

"Just forget about what I said to u" he added.

" I can help u, Cam"

" No, I can't involve u in this. I really love, I really do. Please just don't think about it" his voice was worried.

I won't say him about that project Miles has with that mafia group, not now. I need more details about it from Miles. He came closer to me and the kissed me on the forehead.

" Come tomorrow" I said.

" If u want me to" Cam said quietly.

" Of course I do" I said.

" Then see u tomorrow"

I turned around. He sat on motorcycle and left. I started going upstairs. I was in front of my door. I opened the door. At once someone grabbed me by the neck and pulled to my room. I wasn't feeling anything. It was man's hand and he was so rough.


	4. Chapter 4: Safer with him

Chapter 4: Safer with him

His hands were still around my neck. I couldn't feel anything expect his grip on my neck. I began to resist his arms, unsuccessfully. I couldn't see who was that. Why would someone do this to me? It was dark in room. I shouted. There was no one to help me. What will he do to me? Will he kill me? I don't know what he wanted.

" Get your hands off me" I shouted again. He didn't stop.

" You forgot everything. I own u." I heard his voice.

It was familiar voice. Only one person on the world would say something like that. I know him. That was Miles.

" If you try to run again from us" he pressed his arms even harder to my neck " I'll kill you, and him" Miles said. His voice was really angry.

But fact that he saw me with Cam scared me even more. Is Cam okay? Did he hurts Cam?

" Who is he?" Miles asked with killer voice. I kept quiet. I can't say Cam's name. Not to Miles. Miles know whole city well, he'll catch him somewhere and… I couldn't even think what would happen.

" I'll ask you again, what's his name?" he said again. Miles noticed that I didn't want to tell him. He finally get his hand off my neck. I turned to him. You could clearly see the anger in his eyes.

" I'll find him. If you don't want to say his name, I'll find him, by myself. " Miles said with anger in his voice.

My neck still hurts.

" You better show up tomorrow, you don't want me to get angry. You know me well Nikki. If you do this again I swear that I'll kill you. And about that guy… I'll find him be sure at that"

I was afraid. I never saw him like this. In his eyes you could see monster. He decided to ruin my life. He came closer to me. He moved his head down to my neck. I could felt his lips. He kissed my neck slowly.

" Don't do this again Nikki" he said. He turned and slammed the door. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't sleep. Should I tell something to Cam? Of course I should. I need to warm him.

That night passed slowly. I didn't even sleep. When I morning come I decided to text Cam:

" PLEASE COME AS SOON AS YOU CAN.-Nikki"

I need to meet with Miles and "Black Rose" today. I can't pass this time. I don't know how will he react. I was afraid to see Miles again. I heard knocking in my door. That must be Cam. I opened door.

" What's wrong?" Cam asked. His voice was worried. He looked at me. He knew just by look on my face that something wasn't right. Cam hugged me. His arms were around me. I never felt safer then now.

He noticed that my neck was red.

" What happened to your neck" his voice started to be angry.

" What happened Nikki?" he asked again "who did that to you?".

" Miles from "Black Rose", he waited last night for me in front of my room" I stopped my voice was low " I passed their meeting yesterday, he was mad." I said through tears.

I could clearly see that anger was all over him. He tighten his hand. He punched the wall behind him.

" I should've be there, last night" Cam said through the teeth.

" It's not your fault" I tried to calm him.

" Where is he now?" he asked.

" You really don't need to do anything. I need to go to meet with them today. I can't pass this time. Miles said that he'll kill you If I don't show today " I said to Cam.

" I am going with you." He said with strong, decisive voice.

" You really can't" I putted my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him and explain him some things.," I can not sacrifice you, you are everything that I have"

At once smile showed on his face.

" You can't stop me. I am going with you Nikki, I can't make same mistake again. You are everything to me. " Cam said. His voice was calm this time. " Text that Miles and say to him that he'll have company today" he added. After some pause I decided to tell Cam about money I can get for him.

" I need to tell you something" I said.

" I am listening" Cam replied.

" I know you need money do pay debt. Miles and "Black Rose" have some deal with some mafia group… You know, they promised us a lot of money If I say yes to Miles and do that job with "Black Rose" I can ask for money…" I stopped.

" I can't let you go alone" he jumped in my sentence with smile on his face. "We'll ses how Miles react when he see me today" Cam added.

" He won't be happy" I said through laugh.

" We'll see" Cam replied.

My phone ring for message sound.

"MEET US IN THE BASEMENT"

I looked down at message.

"Is it time to go?" Cam asked.

I nodded. As we were getting closer my heart was beating feaster and feaster. In the distance I saw Miles and other members of group.


	5. Chapter 5: Just not him

CHAPTER 5: Just not him

I was happy having Cam here. I feel so much safer when he is with me. I don't know how will Miles react when he see Cam. "Black Rose" was still outside looking in our direction.

"Woow 5 of them?" Cam said with smile on face. He noticed that I was scared" Don't be so afraid." He added.

They entered the basement before us. They always waited for me and then enter together. This time was different.

" Let me go first" Cam said to me.

We entered. Harry and Lily were on the other part of first room. Miles and Veronica were exactly in front of us.

" You brought a company Nikki?" Miles said with evil smile on his face. " Why? Was you so afraid of me? Did I hurt you so much last night?" he finished.

I held Cam's hand.

" I should've be there last night" Cam said to Miles.

Miles was looking at Cam.

" Why you didn't? Maybe you'll have second chance" Miles said with low voice full of anger.

" If you touch her again… " Cam's hand wasn't holding my hand anymore. " I swear you'll regret" Cam finished. Cam moved one step towards Miles. He was in front of me now. Now whole group of "Black Rose" was in one room, looking at Miles and Cam.

I needed to stop this somehow. Miles started going towards Cam. "I needed to stop this." I said in myself.

" Miles!" I shouted. " I am in. We can do that job. The one which some mafia group offered you. I want to be part of it. Cam can help us" I added.

" What makes you change your mind?" Miles said through laugh.

" I just want to do that" I lied. I couldn't say him that I wanted to help Cam.

" Perfect. So… Cam will help us?" Miles said through laugh again. " How can he help us? Look at him." He showed finger towards Cam.

" Look you are in Cam, but I don't want to see you around her" he added showing finger at my side.

" Who are you to tell me that? " Cam started to get angry again.

" We should go now Cam." I tried to calm him. "Let's go" I take his hand. It was silence. Cam and I were about to leave.

" I promise you Cam, you'll have next chance. It will be so much fun. And I am sure you won't be able to protect her." Miles shouted while we were to leaving basement. Those words hits Cam so hard. He turned towards Miles. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. Miles was smiling.

" Bring it on" Miles said.

This was wrong. I knew Cam couldn't handle Miles, not with Harry and Jackson on Miles side.

Harry and Jackson grabbed Cam from the back. Jackson grabbed Cam's right arm and Harry left. He couldn't fight against three of them. Cam couldn't move. I didn't know what to do. Miles was just looking by side. Cam was trying to resist but he couldn't get away from. Harry and Jackson were strong enough to hold him. Miles was just smiling by side and then he started walking towards Cam.

" That's not how you play with us" Miles looked at Cam.

At once Miles just hit Cam at the stomach. Harry and Leo were still holding Cam. Miles is tightened his hand and punched Cam right about ribs. This time it was much harder. I could see pain on Cam's face.

" You want more?" Miles said with smile on face " You should've stay away from Nikki like I said to you" he added.

Miles took out his knife. There was nothing Cam could do. Harry and Jackson were still holding his hands. I could not just stay and watch them hurting him. I needed to do something. While I was thinking Miles stabbed Cam with knife. Cam was shouting from pain. I ran towards Miles.

" Stop! Please Stop!" I started to beg Miles. " You did enough to him"

"Harry, Jack let him" Miles said with killer smile on face. " Nikki go away now, with him" he was showing on Cam.

Cam's right hand was on his wound. I helped Cam to get up. He was bleeding. Miles stabbed him around the ribs.

" Come back tomorrow we have to make a deal about steeling those papers. I expect you tomorrow… with Cam" Miles smiled.

Me and Cam left. Cam wasn't feeling well at all. His hand was steel on the place where Miles stabbed him.

" We are going to my apartment" I said to Cam. " I need to help you somehow." I needed to heal his wound. On my luck my apartment was near. Cam was steel feeling pain. I unlocked the door.

"Sit here" I showed him in the direction of bed. I needed to help him. I went to take alcohol and put it on his wound. I could see that he was feeling better.

"I am sorry" I said quietly.

He didn't say anything. I didn't know what will he do. But I knew that he wasn't angry. His eyes were staring at mine. His brown eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen.

Was this that moment?

Will he kiss me?


	6. Chapter 6: Like a dream

CHAPTER 6: Like a dream

Cam came closer, and I did my best to don't move. But when I could feel his breath against my skin, I wasn't able to stay there anymore, and I came closer too.

His sweet lips touched mine. First, it was very gentle, such as clouds reach summits. But then, I held his hair and he caressed my shoulders and back strongly. Every fiber of my body missed him, every cell wanted him so badly.

I could hear my heart beating quite hard, making blood pass through my veins, screaming Cam's name. All my body could think about him only.

I didn't know how much time we kissed each other; it could be a century, that I would need more.

When he separated our lips a few inches, I breathed as fast as I could, and he did too, which made his sweet breath arrive against my skin again. I stared at his eyes, and it was then when I realized we belong together.

It was late. I didn't want this moment to end. Through the window you could see that night already fell. Moon was beautiful as the first night I saw Cam. I was tired but I wouldn't mind kissing him again but I see in his eyes that he was tired too.

" You should sleep" Cam said quietly.

"Can you stay with me?" I wanted Cam to stay here, with me.

I feel much more safer with Cam. He was my protector now. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to stare at his eyes forever. I wanted to be close to him.

" I will, I promised you that I'll always be there for you. I won't leave you now Nikki." Cam replied with smile on face.

I stared at him for a while but lying this close to him, I couldn't help but notice for the first time just how muscular his shoulders were. Through his white shirt I could clearly see his muscle on his back. But my eye caught a wound near his ribs. I remembered the whole scene and I was still blaming me for not helping him somehow when Miles, Harry and Jackson attacked him.

I put my hand on his chest moving it slowly to the place where knife stabbed him. Cam noticed that I was still worried about everything that happened.

" It's nothing. The only pain that can hurt me is something bad happening to you, only that can hurt me. As long as you are good I am well. It happen once but I won't let that happen again. I promise" Cam said kissing me slowly. It was short kiss but every time his lips touches mine, was perfect.

" Now sleep, You are tired. I'll be right here" he added.

I lay on bed. Cam was next to me. I put my head on his chest and closed eyes. I left my hand on his wound.

I don't know what will happen tomorrow, I don't even want to think about it. Only thing that I wanted to think about now is this moment.

Only this moment was real and it was perfect.

_Special thanks to best writer on world Noell. She wrote kiss description. Don't forget to check her fan fiction profile: ~noellstew for more amazing stories. _

_her twitter: OhmyKristenStew_


	7. Chapter 7: Stand by me

CHAPTER 7: " Stand by me"

(_read _C_HAPTER 6 again)_

"If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

And the mountains should crumble to the sea

I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me"

This lyrics woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw Cam next to me. I am sure he played this song to make new day beautiful at start. He was still next to me.

" Good Morning beautiful" Cam said kissing my cheek slowly .

" Good Morning" I moved my lips toward his, kissing him passionately. " I love this song!" I said to him moving my lips away from his.

" Yeah I know. Hope this song made the start of new day perfect" he said through laugh.

" New day, new story" I said, thinking about meeting with "Black Rose". I couldn't stop thinking about that. The last time I was there was nightmare. I don't know what will happen today. You never knows with Miles. It won't be easy. Whole scene from yesterday went through my head. Miles stabbing Cam with knife, Harry and Jackson holding him by arms. I just don't want that to happen again. My mission now is to do that job with "Black Rose" take some money and help Cam.

Cam noticed that I was still worried. He came closer to me and said:

" Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

I hugged him strongly. I love him so much, I won't let them hurt him again. Few hours passed with Cam. Time for meeting with "Black Rose".

" Is it time?" he whispered. My arms were still around him.

" Yes"

" Better get ready" he said.

I dressed fast. We closed door and left.

He was at the same white shirt as yesterday. Well, he didn't have other to change since he was with me, all night.

We entered the basement. Whole group was there.

"Hey Nikki" Miles shouted as nothing happened yesterday. But I couldn't act like that. I was still angry and I'll never forget him that.

He ignored Cam at all. Well it's better to ignore then to hurt him.

"So we should make a plan about steeling those papers" Miles said.

" Yeah sure" I reapplied. Cam wasn't saying anything.

" Harry, Lily, Jack, Veronica come here" he called them all.

As Veronica was passing by I noticed that she was looking at Cam. I never talked to her so much but also I didn't have something nice to say about her either. I don't know what was on her mind.

I was holding Cam's hand but I tightened even more now. He was mine, just mine.

"So, whole mission is set up for July We have 2 months for preparing." Miles said.

Everything was clear, 2 months was long enough. I guess we'll know details soon. Miles was still talking but I didn't listen.

"Back to practice" he said loudly.

Me and Cam went to the other room for practice. I didn't want to be with others.

"Show me what do u know" I said to Cam with a huge smile on my face.

He was actually good. He didsome backflips and stuff like that. To be honest it wasn't surprise, he was muscular guy. Hours passed and it was time to leave. I was so happy that this day passed well. Miles wasn't in the basement which made me feel better. He left before others. While we were passing by Veronica came closer. I really didn't like her and I was sure that she was into Cam.

" What a strong guy" she said looking at Cam. She was probably thinking about his wound or… I don't even now.

" Will you come tomorrow?" Veronica added.

She was talking like I wasn't there. I didn't like the way she looked at him, that look kind of scared me. I wished that I could read Cam's mind, I wish I could see what is he thinking now…

"_**Only if she wants me to"**_ his words stopped every though in my head. His brown eyes looked at me ignoring Veronica's appearance. I liked the way he said those words. Cam's brown eyes were still on me. I hated that look, I could die just by looking at his eyes. Veronica was still on side. I bet she didn't like his answer.

" Now if you can excuse us, we gotta go" Cam added by taking my hand. He was really nice guy. Veronica turned around and left so do we. I am sure that she won't leave him like that, she'll try something with him. She is not the one of those who'll give up easily. Well, I guess we'll see soon what's on her mind.

I have rest of day to spend with Cam.

"Where do you want to go now?" Cam asked.

" Well, we can go to the same beach where you took me to our first date."

I really wanted to go there. That beach was special to me. It was place where I fell in love with Cam. I want to see that place again. Moon was beautiful that night, starts were shining, you could've hear how waves hit rocks. That place will forever remind me of him. It was really special to me..

" Okay then. I knew that you'll love that beach. " he said through laugh. " It's 5pm now, we should catch sunset then. I think you'll like that too" he added.

" You know me." I replied.

We set on his motorcycle like the first night we met.


	8. Chapter 8: Beauty of Life

CHAPTER 8: Beauty of life

I was still holding him tight. Sun was shining so strong. It was so hot. Even air was hard to breath. I guess it will be better when we come to beach. Everything is different on beach, near ocean. I loved ocean so much, but at the same time afraid of it. Ocean was something that human could _never_ own even when we, humans, try to act like it's ours. _**It will never be ours. **_Sometimes I even wonder how everything started, how life started. It seems so unreal to me. Even if my life wasn't so beautiful, until I met Cam, I still think that life is wonderful. I learnt how to enjoy in life. _**Cam taught me that**_. He often say that life is best thing that can happen to one soul. I agree. Earth is place where you want to be. Imagine how much would you miss by not living.

Engine stopped. We finally came. I looked at ocean, it was so beautiful, Sun was shining which make ocean look even more beautiful.

"You like it?" Cam said quietly.

He noticed that I was amazed by ocean and sun, by the view.

" Yes, I love it." I said still not moving my eyes away.

" Do you love this ocean more then me?" Cam said through laugh.

I knew he was kidding.

" Of course not." I punched him on arm.

" Hey I was just checking" he added.

His smile was perfection.

" _**You know that there is nothing that I can love more then you"**_ I said moving me lips towards his, and soon kissing him. He was so gentle. His arms were around my waist holding me. I moved my hands through his hair, it was so soft. He was the one who moved lips first.

" We should move" Cam said.

I could kiss him non-stop but I knew that there was time to stop.

" Yeah we should" I replied.

I felt sand under my feet. Sand was so hot because of Sun. Like I said weather was different on beach. I could feel wind on my skin.

We lay on the sand near ocean. I like the sound of waves hitting the beach and then pulling back sand from shore.

Cam was laying next to me.

" We catch the sunset" he whispered.

It was beautiful. Sun going down, clouds around the sun in different colors. Some are red, others lighter red some of them purple and then the one away from sun are baby blue.

" It so beautiful" I said with amazed voice.

" Yeah, it really is. It so so beautiful watching one day passing knowing that on the other side of Earth the same day just started" Cam added watching the sky.

" That's really weird" I said with smile on my face.

" Life is sometimes weird, but beautiful at the same time" he added.

I just closed eyes and thought about everything. I could enjoy in this moment forever.

" See, you have Sun going down and then you look at the other side and you see Moon showing up" Cam started talking. He was watching the sky. "It's really amazing" he finished.

" You know, sometimes I don't believe that everything is real. I believe in things that I see with my eyes only" I said by moving my eyes toward his. Cam's brown eyes were most beautiful at night, on moonlight.

"_**You are real"**_ I whispered.

He didn't say anything. He just moved his lips toward mine and kissed me. It was "short kiss" that's how we call it.

" Today was pretty good" Cam said.

" It was…" I stopped. In my head showed picture of Veronica trying something… I don't even know what she was up to.

" Did you see how was she looking at you?" I asked him. I needed to ask him, I needed to see what was he thinking about that. _**I was scared of losing him.**_

Cam knew me so well. Even I didn't say a name he knew what was on my mind.

" Is it even important how's she looking at me? Only girl that I see is you, Nikki" he replied. It was honest voice.

" I don't know… I just don't like the way she was looking at you. I don't know what is on her mind, I don't know what will she try to do." I made a pause. My eyes were on him. " I am afraid of losing you" I finally finished.

"Don't be silly." Cam laughed, _**"I am all yours"**_ he added.

I couldn't move my eyes away from him. I couldn't stop staring at him. I love everything about him. I love how he talks, I love how he makes me feel special, I love the way he protect me, I love the way he kiss me, I love how he look, I love the fact that he was mine. _**I love Cam**_. He was best thing that happened to me. I wanted him forever.

We were still laying on sand. I didn't watch sky anymore, I watched Cam. I couldn't stay calm, I moved my lips towards his. It was stronger then me. I needed to kiss him. Every single part of me wanted Cam. When our lips touches I forget about everything. He was gentle as usual but I was the one who couldn't stay calm. I moved both hands towards his head touching his neck and then slowly moving them through his hair. I would move my lips just for a second to feel his breath but as soon as it's possible we would kiss again. I was into it. After some time I moved my right hand slowly down to his chest. I could've feel his hand on my face. Cam was really gentle. He was a type of guy who every girl wants. I could compare his touch to waves which touches sand on shore, so gentle, so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself. As my right hand was on his chest I started to unbuttoning his shirt. It wasn't easy unbuttoning every button but I wasn't planning to stop. I could see his skin clearly now. Cam was like a Greek God.

" Where did you come from?" I whispered. It wasn't question. I was just amazed by him. Cam was still kissing me.

His shirt was half open. I was trying to take it off from him but I couldn't. As he knew me so well, he moved himself away from ground and took if off.

"Thank you" I said.

Cam moved his lips, kissing my neck slowly. Everything was magical. I couldn't stop kissing him. At once he just moved his head away, looking at his left side. I didn't move.

"We have company." he said. His voice was worried.

Who can that be? I heard footsteps on my right side. Cam probably already saw who was there. Why would anybody be here now? Cam moved away from the ground. I could see that he was really worried, confused. I get up too. I was scared. Someone came here with a purpose. There was no one on the beach except us, it was really late. I was dying to see who was the person who decided to come here.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Don't mess with him 06/30/2012

CHAPTER 9: Don't mess with him

Cam was looking at same direction as I. He touched my shoulder moving me behind him.

" Please stay behind me" he added. His eyes looked at me. I could see that something wasn't right.

"Well, what do we have here" I heard voice from dark place. _It was familiar voice. _"Sorry for interruption" same voice added. It was man's voice and I knew exactly who was the person. It was Miles. One and only person who would enjoy in destroying my life.

We kept silent. I was still behind Cam as he wanted to. I didn't know what he wanted to… Miles decided to destroy every good moment in my life. He decided to destroy my life.

" Did you guys had fun?" Miles said. Right now, he was the only one who was talking. " I see you even ended without a shirt." He added looking at Cam.

It was clear that Miles was jealous. I really didn't need him right now.

" You shouldn't be here" Cam finally spoke.

I could feel the anger in his voice. We didn't move.

" Shouldn't I?" Miles replied, " I just needed to check if my girl was right" he added. He moved his eyes towards me. I was still behind Cam. Cam didn't move.

Miles came toward me, passing him. He moved his hand in my way trying to touch my face.

"Don't touch her" Cam moved Miles's hand away from me, pushing him.

" Easy lover boy…" Miles pushed his hand away.

" You are not that strong without you bodyguards huh?" Cam said looking at Miles. His voice was strong.

" You mean Harry and Jackson. Oh C'mon, you know that I can beat you even without them" Miles said through laugh.

I didn't like where this whole conversation was going but I trusted Cam. I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid without reason but I was afraid of Miles. Miles was always good with words.

" We should go" Cam turned towards me, taking my hand.

" Are you afraid lover boy?" Miles added with no reason. He should just let us go but then he wouldn't be Miles.

Cam didn't want to start a fight, no without reason.

" Miles, don't try to start a fight" I finally said something. My voice was less worried now. " you really don't have reason for that" I added.

" Are you afraid that he'll get hurt again?" Miles said.

"Why are you doing this?" I said with confused voice. I couldn't understand him. Miles really wanted to start a fight.

I ignored Miles. Cam passed by him first and then, after Cam I.

I was still holding Cam's hand but at once my hand slide away from his.

" You're not going anywhere!" Miles grabbed my hand pulling me away from Cam. Cam turned around looking at me. Miles grabbed me the same way he grabbed me that night in my room.

"Get your hands off me" I shouted.

He moved in the direction of water. I don't know what was on his mind. Cam came closer trying to move Miles hand away from me.

I could feel water under my feet.

" Get your hands off her" I heard Cam's voice full of anger.

I finally felt that Miles hands wasn't around my neck.

" Get out of the water Nikki!" Cam shouted.

I couldn't see him. I was afraid. I just heard his voice but I couldn't see him which scared me even more. I get out of the water. My eyes were looking for Cam. My heart was beating so fast. I was looking in the direction of water, in the direction of shore, I looked everywhere.

Finally, he was still in water wrestling with Miles. You couldn't see who was in the "lead". They came closer to shore. Cam was so strong. This was first time I saw him really fighting one on one. He pushed Miles on the ground. It seems like he could kill him. Cam was punching him so hard. Miles wasn't bad tough, but Cam was stronger. I ran towards them. I needed to stop Cam somehow he could've kill Miles.

"Cam, stop it you'll kill him!" I screamed but he didn't stop.

I understand him at all. Cam was full of anger. I've never seen him like this. I moved my arms around Cam trying to calm him.

"Please" I whispered.

Cam finally stopped. Miles face was full of blood, maybe his nose was even broken. I kept my arms around Cam. Miles was still on ground.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you!" Cam said with a low voice full of anger.

My arms were still around him. I could feel that on some places on his chest he got hurt, but it wasn't anything serious. Cam was shirtless and wet, wind was blowing. I could clearly hear his breathing, fast breathing. He was still looking at Miles. Miles didn't move.

"Next time, maybe you shouldn't leave your house without bodyguards" Cam looked at Miles.

"We should leave Cam" I tried to calm him. "Let's go" I added.

He finally turned around.

"Are you fine?" Cam looked at me. His big brown eyes were worried.

" Yes, I am… Thank you" I gave him a "short kiss". "you are really tough guy" I said.

" Only when it comes to you" he said with smile on face.

I couldn't smile. Miles knows whole city, he'll plan something even worse then this. He'll revenge. This was first time that someone beat Miles like this. I was so scared.

"Hey… Can you smile for me?" Cam looked at me.

How could I say no. I smiled for him but I was still worried.

" We should go to my place… I can't walk like this through city" he said.

He really couldn't. Cam was shirtless and wet, you could see sand on his body because he was wrestling with Miles.

"Definitely" I looked at him. " I am so tired" I added.

"Come here, I'll carry you" he came closer putting his arms under my legs. I put my arm around his neck. I never felt safer. My heart was still beating fast. I knew Miles so well there is no way that he won't do something after Cam beating him.


	10. Chapter 10: Loosing him

CHAPTER 10: Loosing him 06/30/2012

CHAPTER 10: Loosing him

I closed my eyes. Through my head went whole scenes with Cam. I didn't want to lose him now. I knew that all of this was wrong. Miles will plan something, he'll hurt him. I whished that I could see Miles right now, I just wanted to know what was on his mind.

Cam was still carrying me. I felt safe in his arms.

" Will you carry me till your room" I asked him. I was so tired.

" If you let me to." He replied.

"What about your motorcycle? You left it there." I tried to remind him.

"Don't worry. I'll get it tomorrow. You wouldn't have strength to hold on it" he said with a smile on face.

"You funny" I looked at him. I smiled back.

" I live near… " he added.

We finally made it. It was nice building, not too big.

" Do you have elevator?" I asked him.

" Don't worry, I'll carry you even on stairs." He said kissing my cheek slowly.

He opened the door. It was small apartment similar to mine. Cam putted me on his bed.

" Do you want something" he asked me.

" Just water" I replied.

I watched his room. I looked at every detail. There were photos of him and his family. I took one photo. I guess that that one was with his dad.

" Is this your dad?" I asked him

" Yeah."

"You look like him a lot" I said with smile on face. Both, Cam and his dad had beautiful brown eyes. I stopped asking him about his father. I knew that _they _killed him. My eye caught another picture. Cam was on it with maybe 4-5 years younger girl.

"Who's this?" I asked.

" That's my sister" he replied. His voice was very low. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut but I couldn't.

"What happened to her?"

" She got in bad group of people, started to hang out with _them_. I tried to help her but I couldn't, she didn't want to listen." He stopped. I could clearly see that it was hard for him to talk about her.

" You know how that end…" he whispered.

"I am sorry."

He moved his lips and gave me "short kiss".

" I was afraid today… a lot" I said quietly.

"I am sorry if I scared you… I just couldn't let him hurt or even touch you" Cam looked me at eyes.

"You didn't scare me. I was really… I don't know, I thought that you'll kill him"

"I would if you didn't stop me."

"I am sorry Cam, I am afraid of what will he do now." I stopped.

" He knows whole city_, he is not normal_, Miles will plan something" my voice started to be louder and more worried.

" I know… can I ask you for favor" Cam said. I nodded.

" So… _**If something happen to me please run, and never look back**__." _he finished.

It took a while for me to get what he was saying. I couldn't even imagine that. I couldn't live without him.

" Please don't say something like that" I whispered.

" Nikki, like you said, Miles is not normal, I can't let him hurt you so please if something happen to me… don't wait for me, just run." Cam was looking at me.

Those words had more meaning. I couldn't imagine that.

" I will never leave you Cam" I said. My voice was worried.

" Please Nikki" he moved his hands touching my hair. There was a pause until he started to talk.

" So what will we do tomorrow?" he changed theme.

My mind was still thinking about words he said.

" _You_ can't go with me to "Black Rose"" I looked at him.

I thought about everything . Miles could be there and he could planned something. I didn't want to sacrifice Cam. He didn't say anything. He just laughed.

" Really Nikki? You think that I'll listen to that? Do you really think that I would let you go alone?" he said through laugh.

" Cam it's dangerous…" my voice was high.

" I passed so much with you… It will be nothing for me. What's the worst thing that could happen to me tomorrow?" he said.

_**" They can kill you Cam!"**_ I literally shouted.

_**" Well they can kill you too Nikki. I need to be there at least to try to protect you"**_ his voice was stronger then mine.

Cam was someone who wouldn't give up easily. We were looking at each others.

" You should sleep… You are tired." He whispered.

I moved my lips toward his and kissed him. I wasn't trying to be gentle in fact I was even more harder on him. In my head only one thought was: _**Loosing Cam. **_I could never let that happen. I pressed my hand into his hair. His hand was on my back. I moved my lips first.

" Good Night" I said.

I closed my eyes. Night passed fast.

New day started. It was raining outside. Time flies with Cam. After longer conversation I agreed that Cam can come with me today at the meeting with "Black Rose".

When we came the basement was closed. This is weird. Basement was never closed.

"It's closed…" I said with confused voice.

Cam was trying to open the door.

" What's this?" Cam noticed one white paper on the door. He gave it to me. It was letter.

"FOR NIKKI"

"It's for me…" my voice was confused.

" Will you open it?" Cam asked. I nodded.

Why would someone leave me a letter?


	11. Chapter 11: Trap

Chapter 11: Trap 07/01/2012

Chapter 11: Trap

I was still confused. That latter scared me. I was afraid of words in it.

After some minutes I decided to open it. It was written:

COME TO THE BASMENT IN THE OTHER PART OF CITY, THE ONE WHERE WE USED TO MEET. I GOT SOMETHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. COME ALONE.

Miles

What was this? I was confused. Cam was standing next to me. He noticed that I was confused and at the same time worried.

" Can I read it" he asked.

" Yeah, you can…" my voice was low and worried.

Miles got something that I would like to see but at the same time he wanted me to come alone… without Cam.

"You are not going alone…" Cam said.

" I need to.." I replied fast.

"Nikki we already talked about this"

"If he want me to some alone then that how it will be."

"You're wrong" he said. "please Nikki let me go with you" Cam added.

He was always stronger then me. His words were stronger then mine.

Cam saw the look on my face and already knew that I agreed.

"Thank you" he said giving me "short kiss".

I was still afraid. I had no idea what was this about.

"So where is that basement?" Cam asked.

"It's on other part of city."

I really hated that part of city. Streets were dark without light. Buildings were old and dirty. I didn't like people there… It was more mafia part and that's what even scared me more.

" Are we going?" Cam asked.

I nodded.

" Don't worry… Everything will be fine" he saw that I wasn't feeling well. Cam was always positive.

We sat on his motorcycle. Cam was fast driving so we came there soon. Like I said… Streets were dark, building old and dirty. I bet that every single person on street had al least one gun.

Cam opened the door of basement. As we make our first step in, doors closed immediately. I tried to open, again but they were locked. There was no light in basement. I tried to turn the lights on but they didn't work. We couldn't see anything as it was dark.

Cam take my hand.

"Let me go in front of you." He said. Cam's voice was worried also.

As long I hold Cam's hand I'll knew that he is safe, with me.

In my head went terrible thought, I remembered words that I said to Cam yesterday: _"__** He knows whole city, he is not normal, Miles will plan something"**_

" This is _**trap **_Cam!" I shouted. "we need to leave" my voice was scared. I was never more afraid then now. I tried to open doors but they were still locked. Cam was still in front.

" Damn it!" he murmured. He saw something that I didn't.

At once he pushed me against wall behind us. He turned around and put his hand on wall, near my head. Cam's face was near mine, he was standing like his back was my shield, like he was protecting me from something. He was looking at me. This time I could see pain in his brown eyes. Something wasn't right and I didn't know what was happening.

"Cam…" I whispered. My voice was worried and scared. His face was still full of pain. I needed to know what was happening so I moved my right hand towards his back but Cam stopped me.

" Don't move." He said through voice full of pain.

The fact that I was totally fine and that something or someone was hurting him even scared me more. It was hurting him from the back, but there was no one behind him, so it wasn't person.

"It stopped…" he said. I could see that he was hurt.

I still didn't know what was happening.

"What happened Cam?" I was dying to know.

He wasn't feeling right at all. He moved his hands down. Cam couldn't talk.

I knew something was hurting him from back. I moved my hands on his back. There was around 2 or 3 knifes stabbed in him. I was terrified then I remembered that Miles practiced knife throwing on Monday and I knew that he was the one who did this. I moved every single knife off Cam's body. He was bleeding.

" This is horrible!" I screamed.

"Don't worry…" he tried to calm me.

" Why did you do this? " I whispered.

I still couldn't forgive him, Cam should let those knife to me. I should be the one who should be hurt now.

" I promised you that I won't let anybody or anything hurt you, and this makes me keep that promise" he whispered.

I pressed my lips against his. His kiss wasn't so strong as usual. I could clearly feel that he didn't had much energy.

" You need to run." He moved his lips away from mine. I felt his breath on my skin.

I exactly knew what was he talking about but I would never do that. Now, it was impossible.

" You funny" I said to through laugh.

Cam wasn't kidding. He was serious about that but I couldn't take that serious. It seems impossible to me.

"Please…" Cam whispered.

" You should rest…" I said.

" They'll come for _me_, soon" he said. I felt his pain in every word he said.

"_us…" _I corrected him.

"This is all my fault" I started talking.

" Don't say that…" Cam jumped in my sentence.

"It is… Every time you got hurt, it's my fault. You don't need this in your life, you should leave me… and live normal life" I finished.

"Impossible for me" Cam said, "I'll rather die then live without you, Nikki, best thing that happened to me is _you_." He finished.

" We should move…" he changed subject.

" Where? We should stay here. They'll come after us." I replied.

It was still dark. I barely saw Cam. In one moment it was silence. I heard some sounds in front us, Cam heard them too. He moved in front of me trying to protect me, as usual.

I saw 4 shadows coming towards us. Every part of my body was filled with fear. Cam was in front of me still looking hurt. _They _were closer to us. Five of them was too much. Cam showed that he could beat Miles but 4… It's too much. Fact that Cam was hurt scared me even more. I really can't let something happen to him again.


	12. Chapter 12: Promise

Chapter 12: Promise 07/01/2012

Chapter 12: Promise

Step by step _they_ were closer. My heart was beating so fast. It was dark but now I could see them clearly. One of them was like huge. He was really build up like a football player. His shoulders were so huge and strong, he was in white T-Shirt and short jeans. The other one which was next to him was smaller then the first one. My eyes caught baseball bat in his hand, it scared me even more. The other one was also build up. They had smaller shoulders then the first one but still big enough to hurt us. The fourth one… was Miles. I could clearly see that his face was still hurt from last night. You could clearly see what Cam did to him. I am sure he was pissed. Cam was in front of me, I whished that I could know what was on his mind right now.

" I won't let _them _hurt you" Cam whispered. His voice was strong but I could still feel pain in it.

Miles looked at me. The big guy moved towards Cam like Miles gave him some sine. The other four were still standing on side. Big guy put his arms around Cam. Cam pushed me back before he started to fight.

"Meet John" Miles said.

So the big guy with huge shoulders is John. Cam punched John hard but it even get worse. I was standing behind. Miles was standing by side laughing. It was hard for me to watch Cam trying to fight, he was still hurt. At once John grabbed Cam by neck from back. When that happened the guy with baseball bat came closer. Cam's hands were trying to move John's hand from his neck but unsuccessfully. Johns hands were huge.

" Meet Chris" Miles said showing on guy with stab. He wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Cam. John's arms were still around Cam holding him from back. Chris punched Cam on stomach with bat.

"This is just the beginning" Miles laughed.

Miles came closer to me. John was still holding Cam. Cam was looking at Miles, but Miles was looking at me. He took my hand moving me away from the place where Cam left me.

"Come here, don't worry I won't hurt you" Miles said.

I couldn't trust him, never. Cam was still watching, his eyes were full of pain.

"Don't touch her" Cam shouted through teeth. When he said those words Chris punched him again.

" Why do you do this Miles?" I asked him. My voice was full of fear.

"Look Nikki, you are safe" Miles said.

"Don't hurt him" I said quietly. Tears started running on my face.

"Oh you shouldn't be worried about him, he is a tough guy" Miles said while his hands were touching my face, "and beside one guy is here with me, maybe Cam would like to meet him."

I didn't know what was he talking about.

"That's Ian" he showed on the guy who stand next to him.

Ian was bald guy with a lot of tattoos. I have no idea why would he even be connected with Cam. I was still worried because Cam wasn't in any better position. He couldn't move his hands, he couldn't move at all. Ian came closer to Cam. I just hoped that he wasn't planning to hurt him.

" She looked a lot like you." Ian said looking at Cam.

I could see Cam's face changing. Miles was standing next to me smiling all the time, I hated his smile.

" You know," Ian made a pause, "she was a really good girl" he stopped.

Cam tried to move his hand but John was stronger. Cam's face was full of anger. Ian was talking about Cam's _sister_. I remembered that Cam told me what happened to her.

"But she wasn't that strong as you, and beside she was bitch" Ian added.

"I'll kill you" Cam's voice was stronger full of anger.

"Oh I killed her and I wouldn't mind killing your girlfriend now…" Ian said through laugh showing at me.

At once Cam moved his hand away from John's, he was so fast, strong. Cam tighten his hand and punched Ian. His moves were so fast. Cam ran towards Miles pushing him away from me. John attacked Cam from the back but Cam moved to the other side faster. I was still standing by side watching them. I didn't do anything but then I decided that I could help Cam. As I noticed that Chris was trying to punch Cam from behind I jumped on Chris's back, punching him in face. At once I felt that someone grabbed me from behind. It was Miles. He moved me away from Chris's back. I noticed that Cam was looking at me, he moved towards Miles grabbing him by neck.

"Let her go!" Cam shouted. He pushed Miles on the ground.

Cam was finally near me again.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Cam's voice was tired.

"I am… are you?" I asked him. I noticed that someone was behind him.

"Cam behind you!" I shouted.

He turned around punching person behind him. Right now Cam was strongest in room. He took my hand and ran towards the other part of room. Miles, John, Chris and Ian were on the other part of basement.

" You need to leave." Cam said. He was breathing fast.

"What if something happen to you?" I whispered.

I couldn't imagine leaving him here.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine." He replied, "please Nikki, I'll be right after you" Cam added.

" If that's what you want me to do, then…" my voice was low and quiet.

"It will be much more easier for me, if I know that you are safe and I promise that I'll be right after you."

I didn't have other option then to listen to him.

I was watching at Cam. This was the first time I saw him like this. I was still in shock… He moved his lips towards mine giving me "short kiss.|

" Go Nikki…" he whispered.

" I'll wait for you, in your place." I said.

Cam opened the door behind us. It was really weird that this doors were open unlike the other one's. I moved my legs, taking step by step. Cam was behind me, still looking at me. I didn't watch him but I knew that his brown eyes were on me.

" That's my girl" he shouted proudly. I looked back and smiled.

In that moment one thought ran through my head: _**What if this is the last time I see Cam? **_

I turned around and ran towards Cam, putting my hands around his neck kissing him passionately. I didn't want to let him, I didn't want to move my lips away from his. He put his hands around my waist. I moved my hands through his hair reminding myself how soft it is. This time I moved my lips away from his first.

" _**Promise**_** me that this is not last time…"** I whispered. My eyes were full of tears but I didn't let them go, somehow.

" _**I promise**_" Cam moved his hands touching my neck, then he moved his lips kissing me again.

When our lips separate I hugged him so tight. It was time to move, to left Cam. I was afraid and worried at the same time, but Cam always keep his word. Step by step I was more and more away from Cam but at my heart, he was still next to me.


	13. Chapter 13: Love

Tracers 07/05/2012

Chapter 13: _Love_

_(this chapter is from Cam's point of view)_

It was hard leaving her but I knew that it's much more safer, for her ,to be somewhere else. The hardest thing was watching her moving away from me. I still remember the first time I saw her. I remember every single detail from that night, I fell in love with her so fast. _**I knew that she was the one, I was ready to fight for her no measure how much pain would I get. She was worth it**__._

I closed door. It was still dark in basement. I couldn't see anything, Miles, John, Chris and Ian were somewhere here. I wasn't afraid of seeing them again, when Nikki was on safe. I heard some noise coming from my right side. As soon as it was possible _they _ were right in front of me. This time there were 2 of them. I just hoped that other 2 who wasn't here, didn't go looking for Nikki. _They _were finally so close that I could clearly see their faces. The two who was missing was Ian and John, too bad Ian was the first one I wanted to _kill. _They didn't talk. At once I felt someone hands on my back. I moved my right elbow trying to hit the person behind me, but I couldn't. I felt that he was holding my arms even harder now. I couldn't feel my arms. I bet that person behind me was John. He could break my arm every moment he wanted to. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't. Pain was filling every part of my body. I closed my eyes. _**Only one person was on my mind, Nikki. **_She is safe, that's important. At once someone punched me in the stomach.

"_Where is she?" I heard anger voice._

This question made me feel better because they didn't know where Nikki was. It was Miles voice. I didn't know much about Nikki's past but I definitely noticed that Miles loved her… but in some strange way.

I wasn't planning to answer him on that question, why would I. But then my arms started hurting me even more. John was holding me stronger and stronger every moment.

"I'll ask you again… Where is she?" Miles repeated again.

" Ask how many times you want, you won't get answer!" I said through teeth after that I got another punch. My eyes were closed. I wasn't trying to resist anymore.

" Easy Mike, he is strong guy." Woman's voice said.

It's wasn't Nikki's voice. Then I opened my eyes slowly. It was the same girl from "Black Rose"… then I remembered her name. _It's Veronica_. It was still dark but I could notice that she was getting closer to me. Then I closed my eyes again, I couldn't think more. Everything was much more beautiful with closed eyes, you can't see anything, real is only what you imagine.

"Open your eyes _lover boy"_ she whispered. I felt her breath on my skin, she was close to me. John was still holding me from back. I wasn't planning to open my eyes, well I didn't have any good reason to. Then I felt her hands on my body. I tried to move my body away but John didn't let that happen. I decided to open my eyes. _She_ was right in front of me. Her hand was touching my stomach moving it right to the scarf, the one which I got from Miles, one month ago. I wasn't pleased with her hands on my body.

"Don't touch me" I murmured trying to move my myself again.

" _**What do you see in her?"**_ she whispered, Veronica was talking about Nikki, _**" she is nothing but trouble**__"_ she added.

I noticed that Miles and other guy left. Only John and Veronica were here. In one moment I was afraid that Miles will find Nikki, but she left long time ago which made me feel better.

" What do you want from me?" my voice was filled with pain. My arms hurt more and more every moment.

" What I want? _**I want you**_." She whispered moving her lips towards my neck. Every part that she kissed would freeze after she moved her lips away form it.

" Too bad I don't want you…" I said moving my head away from her, but every moment I would move it away she would move her lips again. This time Veronica moved her lips in direction of mine's. Every atom of energy I used to move my hands away from John's but I didn't have enough strength. At once I felt her lips on mine. _She was kissing me. _Her lips were so cold, her kiss was rough but emotionless. I wasn't kissing her back and I wasn't planning to. Her hands were touching my chest. Then she, slowly moved her lips away from mine. Veronica was looking at my eyes.

"_You have beautiful eyes" _she whispered.

I wasn't saying anything.

" She left you, here…" Veronica made pause, " how selfish, well that's Nikki" she finished.

Every time she would mention _Nikki's _name my heart would start beating faster.

" Don't talk about her…" I murmured.

" Is that called _**Love**_? She doesn't even care about you, it's really pathetic… If she really loves you she would be right here, trying to help you, above the all you are the one who is hurt now because of her and she don't give a fuck about it… Is that _**love**__?" _ Veronica said ignoring my last sentence.

" What do you even know about _love_?" my voice was filled with anger.

" _**I know that I could love you more then her" **_she whispered.

At that moment I felt that John's hand wasn't holding me so strong and I saw my chance to run. I was just waiting for right moment.

" _**But I could never love you the way I love Nikki." **_This was my chance. This time I moved my hands away from John's. He was surprised because he didn't excepted me to try to move. I hit him with my right elbow. My hands were finally free. Veronica was standing right in front of me. I wouldn't hurt a girl, never. I ignored Veronica's appearance passing by her. John was still on ground. I ran towards the doors, on my luck doors were open. I moved my legs fast, running, leaving Veronica and John behind me. My hand hurt so much, I never felt so much pain and then there is Nikki. I was dying to see her, I needed to see Nikki. My heart was beating so fast hoping that she is safe, hoping that Miles didn't find her before me.

(next Chapter is from Nikki's point of view)


	14. Chapter 14: Alone

Chapter 14: Alone

(Nikki's point of view)

Everything happened so fast and soon I found myself in front of apartment doors. On my mind was Cam. Did I do right leaving him there? No, but that's what he wanted me to do. Almost 1 hour passed, and I still didn't see him. Cam promised me that he'll be right after me. I was _**alone**_. I hate that feeling. So many thought was in my head. I didn't know what to do. Night already fell, Sun went down, Moon showed up, stars were shining so hard. Night is beautiful.

As I walked in apartment I couldn't but no to take one of Cam's pictures and remind myself how perfect he is. I missed him so much and the fact that I didn't know where is he and is he okay even hurt me even more. This is just a nightmare to a blink twice. I closed eyes hoping that when I open them again, Cam will be in my sight, but nothing happened. This was all my fault. I should never leave him there_**. My life has no point without Cam.**_ This is horrible. I remembered every moment I spend with Cam. Was this end? I can't keep living my life without him and my life become pointless again. Life is hard, death is easy. _Death. _I already met death but that time Cam was there to save me. That was first time I saw him. Maybe I should've die that day, maybe I should've never meet Cam. I should meet death again. What would he say about that? _**I never met person who loved life more then him**__. _ I am sure he wouldn't be pleased with it. There is so many solutions to make life beautiful when everything falls apart. I can't try to kill myself again. _Death is not solution. _So I gave up on idea trying to kill myself again. He is okay, he'll come soon. I tried to calm myself. What if something horrible happen him there… What if Miles tortured him?

At once I heard knocking on door. My heart started beating so fast. I ran towards the door but then I stopped. What if that's not Cam… What if Miles was trying to find me. I didn't have any other option then to open door. I moved my legs slowly towards. I unlock the door and slowly open it.

"Nikki?"

_I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I would know anywhere- know, and respond to, whether I was awake or asleep… or even dead, I'd bet. The voice I'd walk through fire for-or, less dramatically, slosh every day through the cold and endless rain for._

_Cam._

I looked at him. I was so happy to see him again and I never felt better then now. Huge smile on my face showed up. I hugged him so tight ready to never let him go again. My hands were around his neck. He was really good hugger.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. His voice was worried but at the same time happy.

" I am now…"

" Was _he _here?" Cam murmured.

_He? _Cam was probably talking about Miles.

" No… Why would he?" I was confused.

"That's good." He said with husky voice and smile on his face. I almost forget how perfect his smile was.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I could clearly see that he was in pain.

" I am good, my arms hurt **but **_**everything will be better tomorrow**_"

I couldn't move my eyes away from him. I missed his so much.

" I'll never leave you again…" I whispered. I was still blaming myself for everything that happened to Cam.

"You didn't do anything wrong… I asked you to leave me."

" but I shouldn't.." I jumped in his sentence.

" You did right thing." He said closing one eye. I could see pain in his eyes. What did _they _do to him… Who knows.

" Did _they _hurt you…" It was hard for me to say those words.

" Don't worry, I am good" he kissed me slowly- "short kiss"

I hated everything that happened. He didn't need this in his life. I needed to stop this.

" Tomorrow," I made a pause "I'll go to talk with Miles, _**alone**_" I said with a low voice.

"Why?"

" Because this need to stop, Cam" My voice was louder and stronger.

"Nikki I can protect you.." his voice was also strong trying to convince.

"But I can't protect you Cam!" I shouted. I was really angry, he needed to understand that I can't take this anymore, I can't watch him hurt.

" Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered with pain in his voice.

"Because it's only way to stop this… trust me." I put smile on my face but he was still serious.

"Can I at least be somewhere around you… in case something wrong happen."

"You'll be right here, waiting for me." I really thought that I could go through this alone and I couldn't let him go with me again.

" Yes ma'am" he finally smiled.

" I love your smile." I said through voice full of love.

He chuckled.

" You are really stabber sometimes" Cam added.

" I know"

We sat on bed. I putted my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Love Triangle

Chapter 15: love triangle

Sun is up, which means new day started and everything that left from yesterday is past. I was the first one who woke up, Cam was still sleeping. He was so cute while he sleep. I moved my hand through is hair. _**I am so lucky to have him, **_I remind myself. Then I decided to text Miles.

"WE NEED TO TALK, TODAY"

I waited about 5 minutes and I got reply:

"COME ANY TIME YOU WANT, I'll BE IN BASEMENT - Miles"

I looked forward to clear thing up with him. Miles know me well and I know him. I get dressed. I left Cam a note, he'll know that I left. I closed doors. It was beautiful day, Sun was shining so hard, there wasn't any cloud on sky. While I was walking some old memories showed up in my head. _**Memories, all we have at the end.**_Then I thought about everything. I remembered my family, it was hard for me to believe but I missed them so much. If I could get back time… No one could. The fact that every moment will end and turn into past makes me feel weak. Everything is past, even future. I try to make every moment worth because I know that I'll never have that moment again.

I found myself in front of basement. I had nothing to worry about, Cam was at apartment sleeping, on safe. I opened door. Basement wasn't full like the others day, there was only Miles, Harry and Veronica. When Miles saw me he run towards me.

"Hey." He said with smile on face.

Miles was really weird, sometimes he is monster but sometimes he could really be good.

"Hey" my voice wasn't that excited like his.

"So you wanna talk?"

I nodded.

"Why don't we take for a walk…" Miles added.

We left basement. I don't know where was he planning to go.

" So… What do you want to talk about?" he murmured.

" About everything… Why do you do all of this?"

" Nikki, I don't like him!" his voice started to be angry.

" I don't even care who do you like… Why do you want to destroy my life Miles?" I was worried because his voice started to be angry.

" I don't… " he made pause _**"I don't like you -with him. I miss you Nikki!" **_ while he said those words I saw in his blue eyes that it was honest voice. I never thought about this in that way. I was confused.

" I want the old Nikki back…" he whispered.

" Who is the old Nikki, Miles?" I literally shouted.

" The Old Nikki is girl who wasn't so crazy about some guy who she met by accident… "

" What do you want from me?" tears filled my eyes but I didn't let them go.

" I want you, without him. I love you Nikki, I always loved you." I never saw him like this. This was the first time we talked about this. His voice was honest but how could I trust someone who hurt me so much. Well, he didn't hurt me directly but still he hurt the one I love.

" And you didn't find any other way to say me that, you just decided to hurt him?" I didn't let my voice change, I was still angry but confused at the same time.

"I didn't… I hate the way you look at him! I hate that guy, I could kill him now!" he shouted.

" Can you at least try to change yourself? You acted like monster!" I was shouting too. This turn up in argue.

" I always cared about you… but you didn't care about me! I was there when no one was and then he just showed up and took you away from me."

I didn't say a word. All this time Miles was jealous. of Cam.

" You are jealous of Cam?" my voice was lower now. I calmed myself.

He turned his head away and moved his eyes in my direction.

" Yes… Yes I am." He murmured.

I smiled.

" Can I ask you for favor?" I ask.

"Yes of course…"

" Can you at least try not to hurt him… We can clear some thing on easy was." I murmured.

" I'll try… but I hope you understand me. I'll try because of you." His voice was normal now. The thing that surprised me the most is that I didn't see _killer Miles_ now the only person in front of me was a guy, who loved me but didn't know how to show that. Past can't be deleted that easily but I was glad to see some changes in Miles.

" But I don't like him… don't forget that" he added.

" You don't have to…" I said with smile on my face.

" We should go back…"

" Yeah…"

We were getting closer to basement. This whole conversation turns out to be good, no one get hurt. As we entered the basement I noticed that Victoria was looking at me, in some weird way. Miles was still next to me.

"Thank you for trying…" I whispered.

" I'll give my best." He smiled. This was whole different Miles, this was different person.

" I need to go now." I said to Miles looking at him. He was still hurt from the fight with Cam. _Cam._ I wonder what is he doing now I already miss him.

" Hope to see you any time soon." He said moving his hand towards mine but I moved it faster. I couldn't just forgive him like that.

I turned away but then I heard some voice.

" Hey Nikki! Say Cam that he was good yesterday!" Veronica shouted.

I turned away and closed door. Then I started to think about words that Veronica said. My heart started beating faster. My body was filled with anger… I had no idea what was he talking about but it was clear that Cam was somewhere with her yesterday. I walked slowly, I was angry, I needed to talk with Cam about this. I never felt that much anger. How could he do something like that to me?


	16. Chapter 16: Hulk

Chapter 16: Hulk

Every step that I would take was strong, I could kill someone. As I was getting closer to apartment, my heart beat faster every moment. I locked the door and shout the door so hard. Cam was in, he was wearing his white T-Shirt and jeans. He was smiling.

"So how was it?" he asked. I ignored him passing by him. Cam moved closer to me touching my shoulder.

" Don't touch me Cam!" I shouted moving his hand away from me. Look on his face changed. He was confused.

"What happened?" his voice was worried. Anger was all over me.

"Don't act like you don't know! How could you!" I was still shouting at him.

" What are you talking about, Nikki?"

" Oh you know exactly what I am talking about! What did you do yesterday with _her_? How could you!" tears started running on my face.

"Nikki…" he touched my hand but I pushed him away from me, "would you listen to me?" his voice was high.

" Why would I listen to you?" I said moving away from Cam.

" What did they do to you?" he whispered.

" They didn't do anything… What did you do yesterday with _Veronica?_ Only you know!…" I screamed at him.

" So everything is about that? What I did? You know me better then that Nikki…" he was shouting also.

" I thought you would never do that to me!" I cried.

" I didn't do anything Nikki!"

I kept my mouth shut. My eyes were looking at him, I could see truth in his eyes, maybe even some tear was stuck but he didn't let it go.

"You know me better then that Nikki…" he repeated.

One more tear left my eye. I didn't know what to say. I knew him better the some words that some girl said, I knew him much more better. _**He is my Cam.**_

" The big guy John was holding me from back.." he started talking, "_she _was there, I couldn't resist and she kissed but I wasn't kissing her back, nothing more." He stopped.

I couldn't find words to say.

" Don't trust _her_… You know that I wouldn't do something like that ever." He said moving closer to me.

" Sorry…" I whispered. I put my hands around him, hugging him.

" It's okay…"

How could I even believed in Veronica's words? I was disappointed in myself but at the same time angry. If I see that girl again I'll kill her. I knew that she would plan something. Poor Cam. At once anger filled my body again. I moved my arms and legs away from Cam, towards the doors. I turned away from Cam.

" Hey! Where are you going" he asked, with worried voice.

"Can you wait for me here?" I whispered.

" What are you doing?" he was confused.

" I need to finish something…" I was ready to go back to the basement and beat up that girl… How could she even touch him! I moved my legs fast. Cam was behind me. He was confused.

"I'll be right back…" I added. I didn't want Cam to be worried or something like that. I was pissed… Step by step I was closer to basement. I wasn't afraid of dealing with Veronica in fact I was ready to kill her. As I walked through doors I saw her blonde hair. It was clear that I was angry. Miles looked at me but he didn't move. I completely lost my mind. The person who was walking in my body wasn't me, it was some other soul ready to kill everything on my way. Veronica didn't notice me until I punched her.

" This is for yesterday!" I screamed. She was on ground. I was ready to punch her again but Miles came closer trying to stop me. He put his arms around me trying to calm me.

"Nikki, calm down…"

I heard his voice. Miles was calm. I couldn't see Veronica anymore, I found myself in other room. Finally the soul who was in my body left, and I calmed. Miles noticed that I came back.

" You are like _**Hulk**_!" he said through laugh.

" Yeah, sometimes…" I was still angry but I controlled myself, somehow.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

" Yeah…" I made a pause, " but I wouldn't mind punching her again…"

" Woof cat fight" he smiled again.

"Miles…" I tried to tell him that it wasn't funny.

" Okay… You know what's tomorrow?"

I had no idea what was he talking about but then I remembered. It was Sunday. We all know what happens on Sunday.

"Yes, how can I forgot that." I tried to look cool.

" Guys from "Aura" are coming… it will be fun" he said.

" So who will represent _us_?" I asked him. I was totally calm now.

" Well, I'll go" he said.

" But you need at least one more…" I remind him about rules.

" I know… Harry and Jack left for Florida, they won't be here… so I'll figure out something" Miles smiled again.

I thought about every word he said and then one thought run through my head. Cam can compete with Miles, on _our_ side. So all I needed to do now was to say Miles about my idea, but it wasn't so easy.

" Maybe Cam can…" I said quietly, my voice was insecure. I knew that Miles doesn't like Cam so much in fact he hate him.

"_Lover boy_…" he said thinking about something.

" Don't call him like that!" I said with strong voice.

" Sorry" Miles replied, " if you want to… then I'll give a try, you know how much I hate him." He added.

" I would really like to see you two representing us." I smiled.

" Oh well… hope he knows something" Miles said quietly.

" Cam is really good! You'll see" I was so excited and Miles noticed the happiness in my voice.

" You really love him…" he whispered.

I kept quiet.

" I should leave…" I said.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow." I could feel happiness in his voice.

" Tell Veronica that I said "Hi".." I added leaving the basement.

" If you say so, Hulk" he shouted smiling.

Was this even possible? Everything seemed so unreal to me. Miles… he changed, it's like the old Miles disappear and new, completely new, Miles showed up. My mind was filled with some crazy thoughts. _**People can change… Can they?**_

_( leave a review what do u think about Miles?)_


	17. Chapter 17: Life

Chapter 17: Life

I was so excited about the idea that Miles and Cam compete together but at the same time it seems unreal to me. Cam and Miles were completely opposite persons and they didn't like each others at all. So I was scared and excited at the same time. What will Cam think about my idea, I hoped that he'll say Yes to it. As I walked through the door I immediately saw Cam. He was standing behind the kitchen table in his white singlet. I watched every move he made, he moved his head up looking at me.

" Where have you been?" Cam asked me with curiosity in voice.

" In the basement…" I answered short.

He looked at me on the weird way, I never saw him looking me like this. Cam moved closer, he was right in front of me.

" What did _they_ do to you?" he said with the voice full of anger.

" Nothing…" I was confused, " I am totally fine." His reaction even confused me the more.

He turned around scratched his neck, I could clearly see that he was angry and nervous. At once he punched the wall behind him. I could clearly see every vain, every muscle in his arms. I moved one step back, away from Cam. I was scared, I never saw him like that, well that night when Miles showed on beach he was like this. Then he turned in my direction. My heart started beating faster. I could see that look on his face changed. Cam was near me again and he looked normal.

" I am sorry…" he whispered. Cam noticed that he scared me so much. " I didn't meant to scare you…" he added.

I was still in shock, it took couple of minutes to get back to reality.

" I am okay…" I said without even thinking.

" I shouldn't let you go _there _alone." Cam murmured. He touched my face with his hand.

" You shouldn't worry about, everything passed _perfect_" I smiled., " I have something to tell you" I added.

"I am listening."

" Tomorrow _we _have competition in the basement one group "Aura" is coming, you know… like parkour competition and I was wondering would you compete for _us_…" I made a pause, " with Miles" this was the harder part to tell him.

" I don't trust them, Nikki"

"If you judge people, you have no time to know them." I said immediately.

" I don't know… it's not safe." Cam whispered.

" I cleared things with Miles, he won't bother _us _anymore."

Cam could definitely read my mind. I was thinking about the things that Miles said to me.

"_**He loves you…**_" Cam said with a low voice moving his hand through his spiky-black hair.

"That's his problem… _**I love you**_" I whispered.

" Do you remember the first time we met?" his voice was normal now.

" Of course…"

"_**Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again ?" **_he said through laugh. He wanted to make me laugh he always do that, Cam had great sense of humor.

I laughed too. His smile was something that I could dream about, he was like a angel.

" You funny" I said through laugh punching him on arm.

" I needed to make you smile, you were too serious and_** I am madly in love with your laugh" **_He replied.

I was very thankful to have Cam.

" So… will you compete tomorrow?" I changed the subject, I needed to know his answer.

" Everything for my lady…" Cam smiled.

Then he moved his lips towards mine and kissed me slowly.

" Would like to go for a walk?" he asked me moving his lips away from mine. I nodded. I was always enjoying walking with him, watching ocean and stars.

We left apartment. Night was beautiful. _**I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars. **_We sat near the sea, and it wasn't _our _beach.

" How many times on a day, you think about me? I asked Cam. It wasn't serious question I just wanted to hear his answer,

"_**If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever." **_Cam whispered.

I was fascinated by his words. I closed my eyes, put my head on his shoulder.

" What is life?" I whispered… everything was unreal to me… No, not Cam, he was the only one who was real.

" _**Life is best thing that could happen to someone, sometimes it's hard but sometime it's perfect. It's like a movie, but you can't film scenes again, you have only one try to make it perfect because time…" **_he made a pause_**, " time flies… You won't have this moment again, never. So try to make it perfect but life doesn't have to be perfect to be wonderful." **_ He said looking straight in my eyes.

I didn't say anything, what could I say after this?

" Do you know my favorite quote?" Cam whispered.

" No…"

"_**You only live once ,but if you do it right, once is enough**_" he said with a voice full of joy.

" I agree… Would you live again?" I said.

" Once… is enough, if I do it right" he smiled.

" You're doing it right…"

" Do I?" he said.

" Yeah, you enjoy in every moment, you make people around you happy… that right way." My voice was quiet, I was tired. This whole day was total madness but I wanted to know one more answer from him:

" What is death?"

" _**Death is**_…" he made a pause_**, " death is when director say cut, when you finish filming your move" **_

Then I moved my eyes away from him, I looked at the ocean, I looked at the sky, at the stars and started thinking about his words. We spent maybe one more hour talking but then Cam noticed that I was tired.

" We should go…" he said.

Everything passed fast and I found myself in the apartment on bed. My eyes were closed. I couldn't have strength to open my eyes but I knew that Cam was next to me because I felt his hands on my face.

"Sleep…" he whispered.

_Tomorrow should be fun. _


	18. Chapter 18: Miracle

Chapter 18: Miracle

I opened my eyes but Cam wasn't next to me. I got up from the bed, I was nervous. Cam was always near me when I woke up. Then I moved my eyes in direction of kitchen and clamed myself, he was there in the same singlet from yesterday. I loved how he looked in that shirt, every muscle on his body could be seen clearly. Cam noticed that I woke up.

" Good Morning!" he said with a high voice.

" You know what's today?" I asked him.

" Yeah… _**Miracle**__." _He said through laugh.

"It won't be that bad..."

" I hope…" he replied.

Hours passed fast. Cam took me out on breakfast like a date and it was time to go get ready for competition.

" What should I wear? Will there be like… some uniforms or?" Cam said with confused voice.

" No… No. You can wear whatever you want." I said through laugh.

" Okay then." He said taking his shirt off. Oh my God, I was amazed by his body. He was really handsome and I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

" You're hot!" I said with a lot happiness in my voice. Cam just looked at me.

" You're making me blush" he murmured. His eyes were still looking at me. _**His eyes…**_ I've never seen something more beautiful then them. I moved myself towards him, putting my hands around his neck, kissing him. Then I slowly moved my right hand touching the scarf that he got 1 months ago, when Miles stabbed him. In that moment I wasn't feeling well. While scene went through my head, like it was yesterday. Cam noticed that something was wrong with me.

" Don't worry… It will _never _happen again" he whispered. I felt his breath on my face. I couldn't say anything I just hugged him. He put on his white V-neck T-Shirt and leather jacket, he looked so good in it. We get ready fast. Basement wasn't too far and we got there soon. Cam was holding my hand. As we walked through the door of basement my eye caught Miles. He was standing in the corner, alone. I never saw more people in the basement then now. "It's Sunday"… I remind myself. When Miles noticed me he immediately ran towards _us._

" Competition will start in 10 minutes" he said looking at me but he was talking to Cam, "you should get ready" he added with low voice but now he was looking at Cam.

Cam didn't say anything he just tightened my hand even more. Miles noticed that no one really cared about his appearance so he turned around and walked away.

" You should get ready…" I whispered to Cam.

" Yeah… _**Take Care**_" he said kissing me slowly.

Those 10 minutes passed like everything else and competition was about to start. Guys from "Aura" were pretty strong so I knew that this won't be easy but this is just for fun, its nothing serious. Miles was first to go and then guys from "Aura", Cam was the last. I didn't cared much about them, I wanted to see Cam. So I didn't even watched others, until Cam's turn came.

Cam was very strong, I watched every his move with a smile on my face. His feet were as fast as lightning, his hands were capable to jumped over to each obstacles that was on his way. And now, the muscles on his arms were very visible. He was doing backflips and stuff like that, Cam was really spectacular. _**I was so happy because he was mine.**_ After Cam's performance he got a big round of applause. When je finished he came closer to me.

"Am I done?" he said ironically.

I just laughed. After some hours there was no one in the basement, everyone left. _We _won. It was time for me and Cam to leave, he took my hand and we started walking but then I hear voice from behind me:

"Can I talk to you?"

I turned around and it was Miles. I knew that Cam wasn't pleased with it. Then Miles started walking towards _us. _

" Can I?" he repeated.

Cam just looked at me, he didn't want to say anything It can be clearly seen that the anger overwhelmed him.

"Yeah sure…" I said. I was ready to listen to him but something was wrong in Miles's eyes.

"Can I talk to you… _**alone**_" Miles said, he put accent on _alone._

Then I noticed that Cam tightened my hand even more. I guess I should take that as _no._ Was it that hard for him to leave me with Miles? I don't know but I needed to try to convince him that I can do it.

"Can you wait for me behind the doors?'" I whispered to Cam.

" Are you sure?" he said with a low voice, he was my protector and I loved him because he is like that. Miles wasn't saying anything, he was just looking at us.

"I am sure, thank you anyway". There was nothing to be afraid of, Miles is not _monster_ anymore. I heard Cam's breathing. Then I noticed that his hand wasn't holding mine anymore. Cam moved his hands, putting them around my waist pulling me towards his body like I was as easy as feather. I wasn't expecting this. Then he moved his lips towards mine and kissed me slowly his hands were touching my face now. It was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss me. His mouth was hard on mines, unyielding; then he put both arms around me and pulled me against him. His lips softened. I could feel the rapid beat of his heart. I wound my hands into his hair, as I'd wanted to do since the first time I'd seen him. His hair curled around my fingers, silky and fine. My heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound in my ears, like beating wings.

Cam was kissing me without a reason in front of Miles which made whole situation awkward but how could I ever resist to Cam's kiss? I noticed Miles but I couldn't even imagine what was on his mind now. I felt little uncomfortable in this whole situation but I wasn't trying to move my lips away from Cam's, it was like magnet. And everything around me disappear at that moment but I knew that I needed to come back to reality as soon as I can. What was the point of this kiss? Well, I guess Cam wanted to show that I was just his, and no one else's. My hands were on his chest. I was the first one who moved lips away, I needed to end that moment somehow. I could definitely see anger in Miles eyes and I hoped that nothing bad will happen.

"Are you done?" Miles said.

Cam ignored his words.

" I'll be right behind the doors" Cam whispered to me. I nodded. My eyes were on Cam while he was leaving me, I wasn't afraid, I knew that Miles won't hurt me.


	19. Chapter 19: Future

Chapter 19: Future

He was right in front of me… Staring at me. I felt uncomfortable with his presence. I knew that we needed to talk. I stopped for a minute and thought about everything. My life changed so much since I met Cam, but Miles was the one that would bring the 'old me' whenever I am around him. My mind was filled with memories.

"So…" his voice brought me back to present.

" What do you want to talk about?" I said with a low voice still not sure about the whole conversation.

" Well," he paused, " about everything." Miles murmured taking one step closer.

" I don't have time for everything." I wasn't in mood to talk about his problems. I turned towards the doors.

" You forget me…" he whispered.

_I forget him? _

" Really?" I said through laugh. This was really funny. Miles had some totally different story in his head about him, about me, about us?

I forget him?

" All you see is him." He returned the words. I knew that he needed to mention Cam.

" _**Yes… Cause everything I saw before him was darkness and sadness." **_

" Oh God, what are you talking about. You're life was nothing before him? Really?" he was sarcastic.

" What's your problem Miles?"

" I want you back!" he said with a anger in his voice.

I just smiled.

" You should cry, not smile Nikki, because he ruined you."

"I was smiling yesterday, I am smiling today, Miles, and I will smile tomorrow. Simply because of him and life is too short to cry for anything especially for your stupid story…"

" _**I love you…**_" he whispered.

What did I get from this? Nothing… I was trying to find words to say to Miles but I couldn't. I couldn't say _**I love you **_to Miles. I didn't love him but I didn't hate him and I found myself in a very stupid situation. I should never give him a sign of my love for him. Why is this happening. I can't and I don't want to hurt him after all he was guy who… guy who took care of me when I wasn't able but he can overreact and at the same time hurt me so much.

" I know Nikki… I am not a angle, I make mistakes…"

" You make a lot mistakes.." I jumped into his sentence.

" I know, I am trying to be a person that will be perfect for you."

_**I already found that person**_ I thought in myself, I would never say that out loud.

" Who are you?" I asked him. I couldn't recognize him, one day he is my nightmare, and know he is acting normal?

"_**I've been fighting to be who I am all my life. What's the point of being who I am, if I can't have the person who was worth all the fighting for?" **_Miles said quietly.

" I am sorry… I think it's too late to figure out who are you or who you want to be. Do you know how much pain you caused me? I am really sorry Miles… but past can't be deleted and it's best to forget about me cause like you said," I stopped, it was hard to say this but I needed to tell him this way, _**" I forget about you".**_

" Who do you want me to be?" he said this words with a pain.

" Figure it out yourself, and please Miles, if you really love me, don't ruin my life, _please" _I said moving towards the doors. Cam was waiting for me.

Miles was behind… He was like a past and every step I was taking was future and it was Cam.


	20. Chapter 20: Hakuna Matata

Chapter 20: Hakuna Matata

(Miles POV)

"_**Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." **_

I felt nothing.

She turned back, leaving me behind her. I was watching her with a huge hole in me, in my heart. She'll probably never understand my love for her. Maybe I was the one who should've said something before everything, before _him._ _**Is it really too late for me and her?**_ Maybe… But I am trier. I was trying to figure out _how _and _why_ is **he** better then me. Am I really that bad? Am I devil? Am I really her nightmare?

I slide down to wall, closing my eyes thinking about my mistakes.

_**She is not what I am looking for. She is much more. **_

(Nikkis POV)

I was glad that I am finally done with this. Whole that crazy story about me and Miles was _nothing._ That story never existed and it will never exist. In a way I felt sorry for him but I couldn't find another way to tell him that I don't want to have anything with him. _**I was happily in love**_ with a guy who changed my life, who gave me reason to live. My life was almost like a Paradise with Cam, and that's how I wanted to be for long time.

_**Cam…**_

He was standing right behind the doors. He was standing there smiling down to me. His muscles flexed through his fitted V-neck shirt as he ran his hand through his messy black hair.

'Missed me?' I questioned through smile.

Cam leaned down and kissed me slowly, his mouth lingering on mine, teeth grazing my lower lip. Actions speaks louder then words.

"We should go…" he whispered moving his lips away from mine sensibly. I nodded.

Everything was perfect…

'Where do you want to go?' Cam asked.

'On beach…' I really wanted to visit that place. It was my favorite place, it brings memories back.

I looked straight at his eyes, his eyes smiled for him.

As soon as it was possibly we were on _our _beach. I tried no to think about Miles but it was hard…

' Nikki…' I heard his gentle voice.

'Yes?'

'Are you okay?'

He noticed that I was still thinking about something else.

'Yes…' it was one week yes with no emotions.

'C'mon Nikki, I know you, what's wrong?'

' Miles told me that… _**he loves me**_.'

'Nothing new.' Cam chuckled.

' I know…'

' So why does that bother you that much?' his voice started being more worried.

' It doesn't. I really don't know what to think about him anymore. After everything he did, it is hard. And at the same time I don't know what's on his mind and... it's just so hard to take it all in and forget.' I finally spit that out of my mouth.

' _**Look Nikki,' **_his beautiful brown eyes were looking at me _**, ' I don't know him, and I don't know what's his part in your life. I don't know a lot of things about him but I can i guarantee you that I won't let him hurt you, in every meaning of that word.**_'

He brushed his thumb across my lower lip… He kissed the corners of my mouth, gentle, undemanding kisses that melted my resistance.

Fire in his eyes lightened. He pulled me closer. His mouth was hard on mines, i didn't move, I let him leading. Cam took me into his arms again, using all his strength to be gentle, and let his lips touch mines so lightly. I was holding him tight…

' _**Please don't worry…"**_ he said moving his lips away from mines, '_**I am here to take care of you'**_.


	21. Chapter 21: How?

Chapter 21: How?

It was a new day… I wasn't thinking much about how will this day pass because I don't like looking forward. I was never into future because, I realized that life is made of past and present. Looking forward wouldn't give me much, only disappointment. Past was the part that made me who I am. For me every moment was unspeakable gift. _**Our past was future once…**_

I woke up earlier this morning without reason, maybe yesterday was hard day. Miles… I am giving my best not to think about him but he is still stuck in my head.

I noticed that Cam wasn't next to me… Then little white envelope near my pillow caught my eye. I was little disappoint because Cam wasn't here. Most of the nights he would be here but this time he wasn't. He didn't official moved in but I was looking at that like he did.

I moved my hand toward the envelope with curiosity, slowly opening the front part. It was written:

'_I am sorry I left you alone… I had a problem, It was an emergency… I am sorry. I'll pick you up at 6pm. Ok? I am sorry again. Love you, Cam' _

This letter left me confused. Will I be able to survive until 6pm? I don't know. I guess I should take some rest and read some book or put some music and enjoy in loneliness. _**Loneliness is good, sometimes. **_Then I remember IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Birthdays had special category in my life, I often spend them with my family, but now it was different. _**No family…**_ I often wonder was that whole idea of leaving family good? __I don't like birthdays what's the point of them? Reminding me that I am older and that my time on this Earth is out numbered? Not much people knew on which date is my birthday so that made me feel better.

I lay down on bed closing my eyes losing my mind, dreaming, sleeping.

Next real moment when I opened my eyes was looking at clock, it was 5:30pm. Damn, I fall asleep. I needed to get ready really quick.

I let my hair out of ponytail, put on jeans, and totally new shirt which I totally forgot about. I slapped the doors behind me running downstairs. I guess my desire to see Cam again was stronger then anything.

He wasn't late. Cam was standing right outside of the entrance of my building. He glared at me, putting smile on his face. I could still see that something inside, deep inside, his eyes something wasn't right but this is not best time to ask _what happened._

"I am so sorry…" he said putting his hands around me.

" It's okay…" I smiled.

" Are you hungry?" he questioned.

" I am starving!"

" I knew it." He whispered to my ear, " I am taking you to lunch."

Lunch?

I sat on his motorcycle, I putting my hands around his chest like the first time we met, it was a still fresh memory. We arrived quickly.

It was really nice and romantic restaurant, but it looked expensive.

I threw my view to see the name of it, it was written:

"JEAN GEORGES"

"Cam… we can't eat here." I murmured.

" It's date." He said through smile.

_Date? Hmm.. Romantic._

" It's too expensive" I couldn't let him pay and I didn't have much money.

Cam just laughed.

"Nikki," he started talking, " you should appreciate yourself more"

_What was he talking about?_

" You have no idea don't you?" he muttered.

" No…"

" _**Happy Birthday Nikki!" **_

I was looking at him, my eyes were wide open, still in shock. My emotion started mixing, my mind went crazy…

" But how-d-?" I started talking but as son as I opened my mouth to finish my question, he was already kissing me I had kissed him so many times—soft gentle kisses, hard and desperate ones, and kisses that seemed to go on for hours—and this was different. This was something that never, ever happened to me. No one cared about me more then him…

I was speechless. When I moved my lips away from his I put my head on Cams shoulder. I am emotional person but I am trying to keep my emotion inside myself, trying to be strong person but this time it was hard and I couldn't pass this obstacle. Slowly my tears started running over my face.

" Nikki…" he carefully wiped the tears from my face.

I was still over emotions but I calmed myself.

" Thank you Cam but…"

" No but." He smiled, " I am taking you on a date!"

He tighten my hand. As we walk in restaurant one waiter showed us out table which was right near the window, we had beautiful view. It was so romantic. It was lunch-dinner, night already fell. I tried avoid expensive meals but Cam knew me so well so he would order for me. It was beautiful in every meaning of that word.

" You are crazy!" I laughed.

" Why?" he smiled, " It's your birthday Nikki, I needed to make something special."

I looked deep inside his eyes and all I could see is__my savior, guy who make me feel alive, person who gave my life purpose_**. He is my everything.**_

" We are going out tonight!" he said gladly.

"Definitely" I smiled back.

I was excited about the rest of night.


	22. Chapter 22: Mistake

Chapter 22:

Dinner was amazing, I guess I should count this as one of out first 'real' dates. But even without dates I knew that Cam was the one for me.

As we finished dinner Cam held doors for me, like a real gentleman. He said that we are going out tonight which made my mind crazy.

I am not really out-going person but Cam was right, it was my birthday and I needed to mark it somehow.

" Where are we going?" I asked with curiosity.

" Black Ups" he smiled…

We walked, and I was carefully looking at everything. It was night and it reminded me of the night I met Cam, Moon was shining, sky was filled with stars…

When we entered the club the first thing that caught my eyes was crowd of people. I hate being in a crowd…

"Don't worry, we'll be in other part" Cam whispered.

God, he really knew me, it's like he could've read my mind.

And it was like he said, we were separate from the crowd, not too much but enough for me to feel good.

It was great night we danced, shared a couple of kisses. In one moment I spotted a young man, coming towards us. I didn't know him but it looks like Cam did.

" It has been a long time!" the unknown guy said to Cam.

" Good to see you again." Cam smiled. They greeted and shared hug. For me, it looked like they knew each other really well.

"Nikki," Cam told me, " this is my friend Max, do you remember, I told you about him, the one which helped me the most when I needed money."

That makes sense.

" Nikki." I introduced myself.

" Max" he shook my hands.

I scanned him: He was about 23 years old, handsome guy, blonde hair and eyes blue as ocean, for me he looked like Australian guy maybe because of his accent.

" Are you Australian?" I needed to ask him.

" Yes, you got it!" he shared huge smile.

After that we talked a lot.

Then Cam told him about me, about how we met. Max also shared his story with us. It was really good night. Then I noticed that, on our right side group of guys were watching us, non-stop. It was really uncomfortable to talk while someone was looking you. But it ended that I wasn't the only one who noticed that. Cam noticed that too. As protective guy he was, he reacted immediately.

" What are you staring at?" Cam turned towards the group of guys.

I didn't like this. We didn't knew those guys.

" At _that _girl" the guy in middle said pointing at me.

" Chill out!" Max was totally calm.

Then one of guys from group, stood up and started walking towards us.

This wasn't good. Then I noticed that he was coming towards me but I tried to ignore him, until the unknown guy tried to touch me. At that moment Cam pushed him away from me. Cam wasn't sitting anymore. I saw the anger in Cam's eyes. We really didn't need this.

" Cam please…" I tried to calm the situation.

Then the guy who was pushed away from me, was on his feet again. I looked at the table where these guys were sitting and I saw the others guys smiling. _I just wanted to leave._

Cam grabbed me by the hand.

" We should leave Cam." Max murmured.

As we walked towards the exit doors, the other 3 guys got up from table, blocking out way.

" Move…" Max started getting angry. I was behind Max, and for the first time I noticed how tall is he, his shoulders were huge.

" You friend started this!" the guy said through laugh.

This won't be easy… I tightened Cams hand. I was scared, I've never been in this situations before. One of guys pushed Max, but as tough guy he was, he punched that guy. In that moment fight started. In my mind was Cams hand. I tried to keep up with him. The other 2 guys attacked Max while Cam was busy with other 2. To be hones we were out numbered. But Cam was in this situations before and Max could keep up with him. Then my hand slide away from Cams.

I was watching in shock. Cam received some punches in stomach but he had control. He turned towards me…  
" Nikki, go home, I'll be right behind you" he shouted.

_**I'll be right behind you?**_ This sentence wasn't new to me. I remembered when he said those words before, I remember when I almost lost him…

" No!" I protested.

Then I looked at Max, he had difficulty with other 2 guys. As I moved my eyes away from Cam to see what's happening at the other part, the next time I looked, Cam wasn't there. It was time to panic.

Then I felt someone's hand on mines. It wasn't Cams hand, and it wasn't Max. The guy who held my hand, swept me through crowd. I began to be dizzy. I was unconscious.

The next time I opened my eyes I was in my apartment. The guy I saw was a total surprise. It was Miles.

" Are you out of your mind?" I shouted. I was pissed off. The last thing I needed was him.

" Are you crazy Nikki, someone could've hurt you there!" he said.

" Are you following me?" I questioned.

He just chuckled. I stood up trying to get out of my room, I needed to see Cam.

" Are you crazy?" Miles grabbed my hand.

" Don't touch me!"

"Nikki, he'll be okay! After everything…" I didn't let him finish the sentence.

" After everything you did to him this is nothing, yeah you are right." I was still shouting.

" It's just a fight in club." He whispered.

I closed my eyes praying that Cam is fine. I stood against the wall. I was out of my mind, I was sick of everything and I started crying.

" Don't worry…" Miles step closer to me putting my arms around me. I didn't want to resist I needed someone to comfort me. I felt so little in his hands. He pulled me closer to him. I knew exactly where is this going. I knew Miles so well… All I needed right now was a friend hug, nothing more but he wanted something else.

" Don't…" I whispered moving my head away from him.

At that moment he cups my face in his hands and he kisses me so deeply. _**This is wrong. **_I stood there like a frozen, still in shock. Then I moved my hand trying to push him away from me, but I failed. Miles moved his hands touching mines, moving them away from him. What am I doing?

At that moment I heard the sound of doors opening… Damn it! With corner of my eyes I noticed that the guy who walked in was Cam. This seemed wrong. Cam pushed Miles away from me. It was clearly visible pain, and anger in Cams eyes.

" It's not as it seems" I said.

This room was filed with anger.

" Something's wrong… lover boy?" Miles said through smile.

I needed to clear this to Cam.

" I didn't want this Cam!" I shouted as I take a look at Cam more precisely- his shirt was almost ripped off, his face was covered with wound, showing the signs of fight in club, which made me feel even worse.

"I see you've already got beaten up" Miles started talking.

" Stop it Miles!" I jumped in. Then Miles started walking towards doors.

" See you tomorrow Nikki…" Miles said waving. It wasn't time to think about him. We were finally alone.

" Why… Nikki?" Cam whispered… He was devastated.

" I didn't do anything! Believe me please…" I begged.

" I think we need some time off…" Cam started talking, " to figure out what _**we**_ _**want**_…"

" Please…" I whispered.

Cam turned, leaving me behind him. I felt huge hole in my chest, like my heart was chopped out. This was the first time he was leaving me, and this time it was for real.


End file.
